Hazards of Being Nosy - Übersetzung
by EliRacoon
Summary: Filius Flitwick wird an die Risiken des Neugierig-Seins erinnert. [Übersetzung eines OS von Sela McGrane]


**Hazards of Being Nosy**

Autor: Sela McGrane

Rating: P16 Slash

Pairing: MMHG

Kurzbeschreibung: Filius Flitwick wird an die Risiken des Neugierig-Seins erinnert.

* * *

„Komm schon, Minerva, bitte!"

Filius Flitwick, seines Zeichens Zauberkunstprofessor und stellvertretender Schulleiter der ehrwürdigen Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, sah von seinem Buch auf, als die Schulleiterin ins Lehrerzimmer stürmte. Die junge Professorin für Zaubertränke war ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

„Ich sagte _Nein_ , Hermione", sagte Minerva. „Wie oft muss ich mich wiederholen, bevor es bei dir ankommt?"

„Ich werde nicht lockerlassen", knurrte Hermione, „Es ist falsch, dass er dort ist und du weißt es, verdammt nochmal."

„Draco Malfoy ist in Azkaban, weil der arrogante kleine Scheißkerl ein Todesser war", entgegnete die Schulleiterin.

Keine der beiden Frauen bemerkte Filius in seiner Ecke und er murmelte atemlos einen Zauber, damit das auch so blieb. Er neigte dazu, Hermione in dieser Angelegenheit zuzustimmen, und auch wenn Minerva zweifellos dickköpfig war, schien die junge Frau ihre Achillesferse zu sein.

Filius war für gewöhnlich nicht so neugierig, aber nun wollte er wissen, wer den Streit - worum auch immer er sich diesmal drehen mochte – gewinnen würde. Er wäre gut beraten, sich nicht einzumischen.

„Draco ist in Azkaban, weil sein hirnloser Vater ihm keine Wahl in der Frage ließ, ob er gebrandmarkt werden wollte", verteidigte Hermione den jungen Malfoy. „Es gibt keinen Beweis, anzunehmen, dass er jemals irgendjemandem Schaden zugefügt hat. Miterlebt und zugesehen hat er sicher mehr als genug, aber er hat niemanden verstümmelt oder getötet. Er war ein verängstigter Junge. Er ist jetzt seit _fünf Jahren_ in Azkaban, Minerva. Ist das nicht genug für das Wenige, das er _getan_ hat?"

„Du meinst, die Todesser in diese Schule zu lassen, was zum Tod unseres geschätzten und teuren verstorbenen Schulleiters führte?", schnappte Minerva und bezog sich dabei natürlich auf Albus.

„Dumbledore wurde von Snape getötet und sie hatten es geplant", widersprach die jüngere Hexe. „Albus wäre so oder so durch Snapes Hand gestorben. Draco war nur ein Werkzeug, um Voldemort glauben zu machen, dass er Herr der Lage war."

„Und du erwartest von mir, dass ich mich für die verkürzte Haftzeit dieses _Werkzeugs_ einsetze?", höhnte Minerva.

„Ja, genau das. Er braucht ein respektables Mitglied der Magischen Gesellschaft als Fürsprecher, um sich um eine Haftaussetzung bemühen zu dürfen. Ich habe nicht so viel Einfluss, also frage ich dich."

Filius beobachtete die Szene mit Interesse. Hermione hatte einige sehr gute Argumente vorgebracht, aber er verstand auch Minervas Standpunkt. Auch wenn der Junge theoretisch nicht für Albus Tod verantwortlich war, _hatte_ er nun einmal die Todesser in die Schule gelassen und damit jeden einzelnen Schüler gefährdet. Er mochte Severus oder sogar Albus geholfen haben, aber er hatte sich entschlossen, die Befehle seines Vaters und Voldemorts zu befolgen. Es ließ seine Charakterstärke in einem wenig positiven Licht erscheinen. Wie gesagt, er war ein Kind gewesen. Er hatte es nicht besser gewusst.

„Warum bist du so bemüht, ihm zu helfen?", wollte Minerva von ihrer Kollegin wissen. „Hattet ihr beide eine Affäre, von der ich nichts weiß? Hoffst du, diese Romanze wiederzubeleben, jetzt, wo der Krieg dem nicht mehr im Weg steht?"

Hermione lachte schallend auf: „In keinem Universum könnte _das_ passieren. Ich würde eher dich vögeln!"

Filius musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen ob Minervas Gesichtsausdruck. Er war irgendwo zwischen fassungslos und wütend und Filius bemitleidete die arme Hermione für das, was nun folgen würde. Minerva würde das tun, was sie immer tat, wenn sie mit etwas konfrontiert wurde, mit dem sie nicht umgehen konnte. Sie würde die Beherrschung verlieren.

„Oh wirklich?", zischte Minerva. „Gut zu wissen, dass ich wenigstens Draco Malfoy auf der Liste deiner potenziellen Eroberungen aussteche."

Zu Filius Überraschung reagierte Hermione überhaupt nicht so, wie man es erwarten würde. Da war kein Wutausbruch oder eine gestotterte Entschuldigung. Die junge Frau grinste nur. „Ich würde sagen, du stichst eine ganze Menge Leute aus, Minerva. Du bist eine sehr attraktive Hexe. Wenn du nicht so prüde beim Thema Sex wärst, hätte ich wahrscheinlich schon versucht, dich zu verführen."

„Ich bin nicht prüde beim Thema Sex!", rief Minerva aus, das Gesicht rot vor Verlegenheit.

„Ach ja?", sinnierte Hermione, „Dann bist du heimlich also unglaublich pervers? Vielleicht ist dein Kleiderschrank ja voll mit lauter tollen Spielzeugen? Ich kann's nicht wissen, ich hatte nie eine Chance, nachzusehen."

„Mein Kleiderschrank ist voller Kleidung, so wie es sein sollte, vielen Dank", murmelte Minerva. „Spielzeuge sind in meiner Bettschublade."

Filius Gesicht war mittlerweile rot angelaufen. Das war nichts gewesen, was er über seine alte Freundin hatte erfahren wollen.

„Oh?", fragte Hermione und grinste breiter. „Und nutzt du sie nur für dich allein oder bist du genauso anfällig für One-Night-Stands wie andere Singlehexen?"

„Ich werde diese Unterhaltung nicht mit dir führen, Hermione", schnappte Minerva.

„Schwierig ein Date zu finden, wenn man in Hogwarts festsitzt, hm?"

„Hermione! Hör sofort damit auf!"

Minerva spielte mittlerweile mit ihren Händen herum. Für Filius ein Zeichen, dass sie versuchte, ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht zu erhalten. Es warf die Frage auf, was sie zu verbergen versuchte. Auch wenn er es sich allein aufgrund der Art, wie Minerva Hermione beäugte, schon fast denken konnte.

„Was?", fragte die jüngere Hexe. „Spitz geworden von dem ganzen Gerede über Sex?"

Minerva versuchte, gelangweilt auszusehen. „Schwerlich."

„Also schaust du nicht auf meine Brüste und überlegst, wie es sich anfühlt, an ihnen zu saugen, während du mich mit deinen Fingern fickst?"

Filius bereute seine Entscheidung, diese beiden beim Streiten zu beobachten, nun voll und ganz. „Bitte fangt nicht hier an…", murmelte er zu sich selbst, noch immer beschützt durch die Banne, die er um sich herum errichtet hatte.

„Hermione…", stieß Minerva hervor, mit hörbarer Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

„Also, ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich würde sicher nicht Nein sagen zu einer Chance, dich besinnungslos zu vögeln", sagte die junge Frau und zuckte die Schultern. „Obwohl, wenn du darauf bestehst, können wir natürlich auch wieder über Draco reden, schätze ich."

Treffer, versenkt. Minerva war innerhalb von Sekunden bei Hermione. Beide Frauen stöhnten, als Lippen aufeinandertrafen und Hände zu wandern begannen. Bevor die Dinge sich weiterentwickeln konnten, zeigte Filius mit seinem Zauberstab auf Minerva und entsandte einen leichten Verwirrungszauber, um die Schulleiterin dazu zu bringen, diese…Begegnung in ihr Quartier zu verlagern.

„Lass uns zu mir gehen", murmelte Minerva einen Moment später. „Ich glaube, du wolltest einen Blick in meine Bettschublade werfen?"

Hermione nickte in einen weiteren erhitzten Kuss hinein. „Jetzt", stimmte sie zu und griff nach der Hand ihrer angehenden Liebhaberin.

Die beiden Frauen verließen das Lehrerzimmer einen Moment später. Filius blieb zurück in seiner Ecke. Er stand auf, lockerte seine Zauber und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Er war immer noch damit beschäftigt, herauszufinden, _was zur Hölle_ da gerade passiert war, als Pomona gute 15 Minuten später den Raum betrat.

„Hast du Minerva gesehen?", fragte sie ihn. „Ich wollte sie etwas zu den Reparaturen fragen, die in Gewächshaus Vier anstehen."

Filius hustete. „Sie ist beschäftigt. Sehr, sehr beschäftigt."

„Womit?", fragte die Kräuterkundeprofessorin.

„Eher mit wem…", korrigierte er lautlos.

„Wie war das, Filius?", fragte Pomona und beäugte ihn neugierig.

„Sie ist einfach beschäftigt!", sagte er steif. „Vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass du es _nicht_ wissen willst. Zur Hölle, ich wünschte, ich könnte es nicht-wissen. Ich werde nie wieder die Risiken des Neugierig-Seins vergessen."

* * *

Vielen Dank an Sela McGrane, dass ich ihre Geschichte übersetzen durfte.


End file.
